


Horizons

by nuricurry



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have never needed anything but each other. She only wishes that she could be everything that Michiru deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

Usagi and Mamoru touch and kiss and coo love words to one another almost constantly. In some ways, it seems like a trial, a test, a way of forcing their hearts onto one another in hopes of making something click into place, something that makes them both say _"Ah, yes, this is all we had to find."_

They have never needed that.

They blend together like the horizon, a meeting of sky and sea. From the beginning of time, they’ve only had each other, only needed each other. Michiru had her back and she had hers. Nothing could go wrong, nothing could ever touch them, not when they were looking out for one another, not when they never left one another's side. At least, that’s what she tells herself sometimes.

She kisses each scar that should never have marred her skin, each wound that she never deserved. She was a lady, a woman on a high peak who is fated to watch the people below her fight and claw and bleed. That should be her role, not the warrior that she ended up becoming. As they lie in bed and she runs her hands along her skin, tracing the marks with soft finger tips, her heart breaks with each pass of her fingertips over torn flesh, and she can’t hide the tears that line her eyes.

Michiru takes her face between her gentle hands, the hands that would have never hold anything more dangerous than a violin bow if she had a say, and lets her cry and beg and plead for forgiveness. She never wanted her to fight like this. She knew it was their destiny, their duty to guard, but she wishes with all her heart to lock her in a pretty glass box and leave her in her palace, far away from invaders and demons, where she could always see that gentle smile and hear her song.

She’s selfish, cold and cruel, but she’s never cared, because Michiru has never cared. She only smiles and laughs and looks at her with eyes warm with the love she doesn’t need to say. She does what she has to in order to make the others strong; she’ll be the drill sergeant, the antihero, the one they don’t like because Michiru sees beyond that, sees that tender beating organ she calls a heart and wraps it in her arms and sings it sweet songs.

And they have everything they need.


End file.
